batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Metropolis
Metropolis was a fictional major metropolitan city located in the state of Delaware, USA. History of Batman The Batman In the TV show "The Batman", one of the main characters, Ellen Yin, is from Metropolis. While the city is mentioned in other episodes, Batman and Superman team up to stop Lex Luthor in Metropolis in the episodes "The Batman/Superman Story ", Pt.1 and 2. Beware the Batman In this CGI show, Metropolis is mentioned in the episode "Monsters ". In other media Movies ''Batman Forever'' In the 1995 film Batman Forever, Bruce Wayne remarks to Dick Grayson that it would be tough going if he left Wayne Manor in order to strike out on his own as the circus he performed with had concluded in Gotham and "by now the circus must be halfway to Metropolis" . To this Dick replies that all he wants to do is avenge his family's death by killing Two-Face. ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Metropolis will be depicted as the sister city to Gotham City which is located across a the big bay in the film. Video Games ''Batman: Arkham City Metropolis is mentioned often in Batman: Arkham City. These mentions show that Batman and Talia al Ghul had a date in Metropolis and Hugo Strange was planning to build another prison in Metropolis similar to Arkham City. Also, the password for a lock you can break with the cytographic sequencer in Arkham City is Metropolis. That lock is near the museum on the subway and it is on one of the cars and opens a door to a car which has a Riddler Trophy to collect inside. ''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' Metropolis appeared in the fighting game Injustice: Gods Among Us, both as the Prime Universe incarnation and the Regime Universe. In the Regime Universe, the Joker stole a nuclear device and had timed it to detonate at the precise moment Lois Lane died as part of an elaborate scheme to corrupt Superman. The city was wiped out after Superman, drugged by a strain of Fear Toxin by the Joker, killed Lois Lane and his child under the belief they were Doomsday, leaving millions dead. Metropolis was eventually rebuilt as the capital of Superman's One World Regime, which became dictatorial. In the Prime Universe, Lex Luthor, as part of his schemes for Metropolis, had Black Adam, Doomsday, Ares, Sinestro, and Black Adam attack Metropolis, while he leads Bane, Catwoman, and Solomon Grundy on an assault on the Watchtower. His forces eventually ended up defeated, although he anticipated this possibility and arranged to have Deathstroke attack Batman as well as have the Joker released and supply the latter with a nuclear bomb timed to blow up Metropolis as insurance, with plans to rebuild Metropolis in his image as well as tarnish the reputation of the Justice League members. Metropolis was ultimately saved due to Regime Batman teleporting Wonderwoman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Green Lantern and, albeit unintentionally, the Prime Batman and Joker to the Regime Universe to stop High Councilor Superman. Behind the Scenes *Within the DC Universe, Metropolis is the home of Superman, it is portrayed as one of the largest and wealthiest cities on Earth. Since then, Metropolis has become a city inspired by New York City, Chicago, Cleveland, Detroit, Toronto, Vancouver, and Los Angeles. Most of the notable landmarks in Metropolis are based on real-life landmarks in New York City. *In 1972, to captialize on the success of DC Comics, an unincorporated community in Illinois named itself Metropolis. There is a 15-foot statue of Superman in the town square, and the local newspaper is called ''The Daily Planet. ''The town's leaders had plans to build a theme park based on the Man of Steel, however that fell through. Category:Locations